


Knitted Items for Losers

by james



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Knitting, Photographs, Team Sheep Overlords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my Ante Up Big Bang project, wherein I am knitting things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knitted Items for Losers

These items have been knitted with particular Losers or Loser-Adjacent Family Members in mind. In real life, the items are being donated to homeless and foster youth in San Francisco.

Number #1 - Clay's (Father's) Scarf

Number #2 - Jolene's Cowl

Number #3 - Jake's Niece's Mitts

Number #4 - Aisha's Shawl

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Crossed Wires [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/995932) by [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin)
  * [Bracelets for Kids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/995782) by [nagasvoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagasvoice/pseuds/nagasvoice)




End file.
